Gone
by captain skippy528
Summary: The war is over, Percy defaets Kronos but at the cost of everybody's life. 1 shot of percy in the aftermath of the war. read and review please. I DO NOT OWN PJO!


**Hey guys it's Captain skippy528! Here's my first ever one shot! Read it and tell me what you think!**

I trudged through the now deserted battlefield. It was here I had just defeated Kronos and sent him back to Tartarus. Left and right I could see the dead bodies of my fellow campers, my friends, my _true _family. But now, they were gone and I couldn't do anything about it. I had never felt so hollow, so _empty_ inside and it was too much to cope with. I would see the face of a deceased friend and memories would flood through my head. Memories of all the good times I had had with that person and how there would be no more good times. I would feel my heart cry out in pain as it ached and mourned the loss of the friend I had just lost only hours ago. I would see people who I always considered constants in my life. But now they were torn away from me and all I had left were the memories that hurt me every time they resurfaced. I stooped down and closed Silena's eyes and did my best to accept I would never hear her perky voice talk about me and _her _and how cute we were together. I would never see that spark of determination in her eyes when I wouldn't tell her something about _us_. But of course there never was an _us. _I never got the chance to talk to _her_ and now all I had was a constant heart ache.

Gone, all of them were gone and did I get a say in the matter? No, I did not and it was so, unfair I wanted to start screaming for another chance. But I knew it wouldn't happen, that isn't how life works. You take what it gives you and do what you can with it. After today I would never be the same. Already I could feel myself changing. I no longer had anything to live for. Everything I once held dear to me was gone and it wasn't coming back. Looking back there was so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to do, but now I would never get the chance and I couldn't take it.

Finally, I came to the body I was afraid of seeing. On the ground was a girl my age, only a little shorter then me. She had an arrow piercing her heart and it felt like I did too. Her stormy grey eyes were open and staring lifelessly off into the distance. Her blonde hair was strewn out on the ground and she was as white as sheet. I couldn't stop myself, my vision went foggy and before I could control myself tears were falling freely down my face. Each salty drop leaving a path of cold sticky wetness that was replaced by one after another tear until my entire face was covered, with the water droplets. They fell onto her torn bloody armor and spilled to the ground. There was so much I needed to tell her but now I couldn't and she would never know how I really felt. How she would always know what to say to make me feel better. How when she smiled at me she made my stomach do cartwheels. She would never know how I was always so grateful to have a friend like her around and how I liked her more then a friend. How she had a special place in my heart. She would never know that I left Calypso for her and I would do anything to make her happy.

_Annabeth._

Just thinking her name made me want to double over in pain. She was everything to me. She was my whole world. She was brighter then Apollo and smarter then Athena. She was faster then Hermes and even more beautiful then Aphrodite. But now, she was gone. She was gone and wasn't coming back and just the thought brought on a fresh surge of tears. By this time I was on the ground, leaning over her lifeless body, sobbing. Holding her, willing her to live. But I knew it would never happen and I just wanted to stay there until I joined her in the underworld. I would never hear her call me "seaweed brain" again. I would never see that smile she gave me that made my stomach flip. I would never go on another quest with her again. She wouldn't be there to watch my back anymore and I could never call her wise girl again.

I would never forget her. There was nobody and never will be anybody like her in my life ever again. I had her, and I blew it. I could have told her any time but I didn't. I was an idiot and this was the price I had to pay for my stupidity.

I got up; I turned around and walked away from the battle ground. I walked away from the place that took my Annabeth away. The place that took everybody from camp including Grover, Chiron, and Juniper. I walked away from the battlefield that destroyed my world, the place that tore my heart to shreds and then tossed the pieces in the wind. Now, I don't know where those pieces are and I don't care. I just had to get away. My last thought as I turned and looked at the deserted camp half-blood for the last time was,

They're gone, all of them. And they aren't coming back.

**So this is my first ever one shot! Depressing I know but I was just in a sad mood when I wrote it. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Peace.**


End file.
